LOTM: Decimation S5 P15/Transcript
(The heroes are seen approaching the castle as a few of them look in awe at Erin and Rose's find) Jack: Uhhhh....Erin? Erin: I know! Isn't it cool?! Rose: We had to fight a giant Ogre to get it! Alex: AN OGRE?! Erin: Yeah! One that seem to have a thing for women... *Shrudders* Rose: Still! We beat it by working together! Mina: THAT'S AMAZING YOU TWO! YOU HAVE TO SHOW THE KING THIS GEM! Rose: We plan on it! Foxtrot: Oh hey guys, did I show you what I got? Erin: You got something Foxtrot? (Foxtrot puts on his knight helmet) Erin: Awww look at you! You're a knight! Rottytops: A big brave one ready to slay any dragons who would attack! Right Foxtrot? Foxtrot: Yeah Rotty! I'm ready to be a true honorable knight! Shantae: Wow Foxtrot. You and Rottytops seem to be getting along. Foxtrot: Sure are! Erin: Well that's good! Alex: Umm, guys? The Banquet? Erin: *Gasp* Oh shit I'm not even dressed!! Jack: Erin- Erin: Jack everyone else looks nice for this so I have to look nice too!! Rose: Hey, you don't see me or the other Targhul dressing up do you Erin? Foxtrot: Except me! Erin: But- Rose: Come on Erin, no one's gonna judge you over your clothes. Erin: *Groans and sighs* Yeah you're right... Still if anyone says anything about how I look over the rest of you- Jack: We know we know. Alex: Come on. The banquet will start soon and we don't wanna the king to send out knights to get us again. (The heroes continue they're way to the castle) Foxtrot: Man, this helmet is amazing! Omega: Glad you like it son. Foxtrot: I sure do! Rottytops: Glad I could help you get it Fox. Foxtrot: And I am extremely grateful for that! Bolo: you helped him get the helmet? Rottytops: Yeah some jerk was yelling at him for touching it. So I just.. *Pulls off her head* helped him get ahead. Sky:.... Wow. That was terrible. Shantae: Still that was very sweet of you Rotty. Foxtrot: Yeah thanks. Rottytops: Ah no pro- (Rottytops suddenly drops her head and it lands infront of Foxtrot) Foxtrot: *Gasp* Are you okay?! Rottytops: Y-Yeah. You mind helping me? Foxtrot: Sure! (Foxtrot picks Rottytops' head up and reattaches it to her body) Foxtrot: Fixed it! Rottytops: *Feels her head* Ah yeah! That's better! *Cute smile* Thanks Foxy! Foxtrot: Foxy? Rottytops: My nickname for you! Mina: Aww she gave you a nickname Foxtrot! Zulu: That's adorable bro! Foxtrot: *blushes* Guys come on! Charlie: Aww Foxtrot's got a girlfriend! Foxtrot: Do not! (At that moment the heroes arrive at the castle, to see Ancelmus waiting) Ancelmus: Well. Cutting it close are you? Alex: Sorry we're late. Jack: We had to wait for a couple of adventurers to get back. Ancelmus: Adventures what- *Sees the Diamond* !!! Rose: *Holds it up* Think the king would be impressed? Ancelmus: Where did you get that?! Erin: We found it in a cave to the south. Rose: It's cool ain't it? Ancelmus: Umm, yeah. Sure is. Erin: Just imagine all the gold coins we could get with this! Rose: Or how much money we can sell it for back home! Jack: You wanna take it home? Rose: It's a choice isn't it? Erin: Why wouldn't we take it home? Alex: Well, it could be good for decoration. Rose: Or easy money! Erin: Yeah! Ancelmus: Well whatever you do, I'm afraid it must wait. The king is waiting inside. Erin: Oh yeah. Let's show him this awesome jewel and enjoy an AWESOME meal! (The group all heads into the castle) Jack: You sure you don't need help with that Rose? Alex: It looks really heavy. Rose: Nah its okay I got it. Lenny: you sure? Rose: Yeah I'm good. If I need help I'll ask. Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts